Il n'était pas une mauvaise personne
by Lady Slashie
Summary: Peter n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il était juste une bonne personne auquel il était arrivé de mauvaises choses. (Le OC est Kaytlin, sa soeur.)


J'ai écrit cette histoire (et ouais, je suis motivée aujourd'hui ! :D) car je ne pense pas qu'il faut ne jeter que des pierres sur le dos de Peter, même s'il a trahi James et Lily Potter. :)

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling à part Kaytlin Pettigrew et Ulcère Peauderoux.

* * *

Peter n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il était juste une bonne personne auquel il était arrivé de mauvaises choses. En effet, peu peuvent vous dire et connaissent Peter Pettigrew comme moi, je le connais. Laissez-moi vous raconter...

Peter avait toujours été une personne un peu timide et un peu renfermé et ce, depuis le divorce de ses parents et le départ de son père. Mais il se rattrapait en dévorant les livres de la bibliothèque de sa mère : que les livres soient moldus ou sorciers, Peter les lisaient. Il le faisait pour lui, bien sur, mais aussi pour sa mère qui vieillissant et n'étant pas très riche ne pouvait se permettre de s'acheter des lunettes ou alors pour Kaytlin, sa petite soeur qui n'avait que trois ans.

Et puis, un jour, sa mère se remaria avec un homme riche ; et, Peter, du haut de ses neuf ans, ne l'aimait pas du tout, ce nouvel homme. En effet, Ulcère Peauderoux, un français, était un homme d'affaires mal famées, cruel et ne s'occupant nullement de Kaytlin, même lorsque celle-ci pleurait et que sa mère n'était pas disponible pour s'en occuper.

Alors, Peter s'occupait de sa petite soeur de plus en plus souvent, sa mère étant tombé gravement malade.

Les jours passaient et l'état de sa mère ne s'améliorait pas. De plus, Ulcère, non-content que sa femme soit stérile de par sa maladie les quitta un an et demi plus tard, les laissant encore plus pauvres qu'avant son arrivée.

C'est à ce moment là que quelque chose se brisa en Peter. Qui pouvait être assez sans-coeur pour les laisser seuls dans les malheurs ? Tout cela, c'était de la faute de sa mère ! Cela avait toujours été de sa faute : si son père était parti, si ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter de la nourriture, si leurs vêtements étaient trop petits et rapiécés, si tout. TOUT était de sa faute. Oh, bien sur, dans un coin de son esprit, Peter savait qu'il avait tord de remettre toutes les fautes sur sa mère mais, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Mais, le reste de respect qu'il avait pour sa mère et pour les adultes disparut totalement alors que sa mère, se portant un peu mieux, décida de vendre tout ce qui restait chez eux et qui avait appartenu à son père pour se faire de l'argent et, non pour acheter à ses enfants à manger et autres choses que les guenilles qu'ils portaient, mais pour s'offrir une nouvelle robe pour pouvoir aller au bal d'un de ses sois disant "amis".

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il allait craquer... Et il craqua. Les enfants commencent à faire de le magie accidentelle à partir de un ou deux ans mais Kaytlin, non. Sa mère, finissant par se poser des questions l'emmena voir le Professeur Dumbledore, étant un spécialiste de la magie et celui-ci fut formel : Kaytlin était une cracmolle. En rentrant chez eux, Mme Pettigrew entra dans une fureur noire : elle se jeta sur sa benjamine, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, et se mit à la frapper. Elle tapait et pincer tout bout de peau de l'enfant qui lui passait sous la main en criant des insultes. Peter voulut se précipiter pour enlever sa petite soeur des mains de cette mère qui n'en était plus une pour lui mais, il fut arrêter par un violent stupéfix. Il tomba à terre, les yeux grands ouverts, ne pouvant les détourner de cet infâme spectacle. Lorsque les cris et hurlements de sa soeur et sa mère se turent, le soleil était couché et ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Le sortilège prit enfin fin et il put se précipiter vers Kaytlin, mais il était trop tard : son petit ange s'était envolé. Et il se jeta sur sa mère. Elle le maîtrisa assez rapidement et l'assomma. Durant son inconscience, elle alla creuser un trou pour jeter le corps de son unique fille, de sa honte personnelle.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprit, son premier réflexe fut de chercher Kaytlin et, là, la réalisation que sa petite soeur était morte le frappa et il se mit à pleurer.

Depuis ce jour, Peter ne connut plus jamais le bonheur pur. Oh, bien sur, en recevant sa lettre de Poudlard, il ressentit de la je, mais celle-ci disparut alors qu'il pensait à la magie, magie que Kaytlin n'avait pas possédé ce qui lui avait coûté la vie et il pensa ensuite à Dumbledore et, injustement surement il décida que c'était, après réflexion, de sa faute aussi si Kaytlin était décédée. De plus, les relations entre Peter et sa mère s'étaient tellement détériorées qu'elles étaient devenues quasi-inexistantes.

Il se dirigeait maintenant vers le Poudlard Express. Il monta dans celui-ci sans même jeté un coup d'oeil à sa "mère". Il se trouva un compartiment où se trouvait déjà un jeune garçon, pâle, les cheveux miels et les yeux couleurs ambres. "Un loup-garou", pensa-t'il en se remémorant ses lectures d'avant. Il songea ensuite à sa mère et à sa honte et son horreur si elle venait à apprendre qu'il fréquente un "hybride", selon ses propres mots. Il sourit alors au jeune garçon et lui tendit la main, alors que le train s'ébranlait.

- Peter Pettigrew, enchanté.

- Mo-moi de même, je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

Il semblait timide, mais, avec un peu d'aide, peut-être de rebellerait-il lui aussi contre l'autorité... Dès que cette pensée lui vint à l'esprit, deux garçons de leur âge apparurent en riant, tentant de semer un préfet, à ce qu'ils comprirent.

Et, Peter sourit en lui-même, oh oui, avec ces trois jeunes, il se rebellerai contre les adultes, qu'ils soient professeurs ou directeur... Jusqu'à sa mort.


End file.
